


Our Little Secret

by xyliadrien



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Concert, F/M, Monumentour, Sex, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyliadrien/pseuds/xyliadrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump Imagine. [y/n] is Patrick's girlfriend and the other guys in the band don't know about it yet. She gets invited in the tour bus one day after the show. Smut. Fall Out Boy. Patrick Stump/[y/n]. Pete Wentz. I'd really appreciate any comments, thanks. Hope you'll enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

You were standing back stage at one of Fall Out Boy's shows and you were just trying not to look too often at your boyfriend Patrick. You two were together for just three months and you haven't told it anyone yet. Not even the other members of the band had a clue. 

The show was about to end. They were playing their last two songs before they had to 'say goodbye' to the cheering crowd. You really wanted to spend some time with Patrick, but on tour it was practically impossible to have some privacy for more than fifteen minutes. 

"Thank you Chicago, we'll see you next year hopefully." Pete shouted. "Yeah." Patrick agreed as they left the main stage. 

You knew Patrick would come to see you and say hi, so you were waiting at the exact spot you'd agreed upon. It was almost fifteen minutes after the show before you decided to sit down. There was no one beside you. Suddenly you felt someone's arms hugging you from behind. You turned around and saw Patrick looking at you with a huge smile on his face. You kissed him gently and he grinned at you. 

"Good show." you stated. He sat next to you and put his hand on your knee. 

"Yeah. I really enjoyed it. Just a shame we couldn't play a little bit longer." He was admiring you with his gaze and had a peculiar look in his eyes. 

"What is it?" you asked him. 

"I have a plan. Come with me." 

"Uh-okay." you were a bit surprised, but you gladly obliged. He took your hand and led you towards their touring bus. "No one should be inside. Joe was talking about some kind of after party and I suppose everyone had joined him already. I think we should have the whole bus to ourselves till like 3am." 

He was about to grab the handle when the door flew open. Pete almost bumped into Patrick who was rather shocked. You were trying to hide beside Patrick. 

"Um hey, Pete, ...uhm, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming to that after party or something." 

"Yeah I am actually. But why don't you go as well?" he asked Rick again. 

"Well um..." Patrick didn't know what to do so he looked over at you and Pete finally noticed you. 

"Oh you have a..." he looked at you once again, "...a friend over." 

"Yeah uh, I think there's no longer a point of hiding things. Pete I would like you to meet my girlfriend [y/n], [y/n] this is Pete." You shook hands and Pete was smiling.  
"It's really nice to finally meet you." 

"Yeah you too." cheered Pete. 

"So do you wanna go inside. Should I leave the door open?" 

"That'll be great." 

"Oh okay so I uh... This party ehm will be cool I guess..." 

"Yeah, so Pete, do you ehm... Well I'm not kicking you out or-" "Yeah I got it." he immediately replied. 

"I'll be back around 4am. Anyways it was nice to see you." He waved and walked away. 

"Um, that was better than I thought it would be." you said. 

"Pete's really nice guy. I don't think he'll tell others. Bit awkward still, but okay. So, shall we go inside?" You nodded. 

You've never seen the bus on the inside and you were really eager to do so. Patrick opened the door and let you step inside first. It smelled really nice inside, you definitely did not expect that in the middle of the tour. He turned the lights on and showed you where everything was. 

"So here's a mini lounge where we like to hang out when we're on the trip. Toilet's just at the end of the bus and kitchen as well. And here's my bed. You can go inside and shut the door behind you and no one can see you." 

"Do you mind if I tried that?" 

"Um, not at all." he agreed. You've crawled inside and Patrick was about to show you how to close the door when you've grabbed his hand and whispered: "Join me." 

He looked a bit surprised but he laid himself beside you. You faced him and he faced you. You two were just laying there looking into each other's eyes. You kissed him. He kissed you back and again and again and again. Each kiss was more and more passionate and you found yourself laying on top of Patrick. 

You took off your hoodie and kissed him again. You slightly brushed against his crotch. It was enough for him to let out little moan. 

"Do you really want to do this?" he whispered. 

"I don't want anything more than that." You giggled and kissed your boyfriend on forehead. You took of his glasses and put them aside. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too." he took off his t-shirt and helped you out of yours as well. Patrick rolled you over so that now he was on the top. He started to kissing you on your neck and slowly trailed down your chest towards your breasts. He was stopped by your bra and you just chuckled. He put his hand behind your back and undid the clasp. Patrick threw your bra away and kissed you once again. 

He managed to get himself out of his trousers and gently placed his hand on your butt to give you a hint. You immediately took off your jeans and at that exact moment you've noticed that little bulge on your boyfriend's crotch. You placed kisses all over his torso and down his belly. You stopped right above his boxers and looked him in the eyes asking for permission. He quickly nodded and you gave him a gentle rub through the silk fabric. You pulled down his boxers and took him in your mouth. You let him adjust for a bit before you started to bob your head up and down. You were earning approving sighs from Patrick. He was panting already. You licked along his shaft and took more of him in. 

"[y/n]." he moaned "St-stop." 

"Is there anything wrong?" you asked heavy breathing. 

"I just don't wanna cum yet. You've had your fun. It's my turn now." he glanced over at you and laid you on your back. He placed his fingers over your pants and started rubbing you. After a minute he took off your pants. He licked your folds and you were already a moaning mess. 

"Can you ... Uh ... You know?" 

"Yeah." he nodded and kissed you on your forehead. "There should be one spare condom in the jean's pocket." you informed him and he quickly found it. 

You took the condom from his hands and put it on. He pushed his erection inside you and you let out little gasp. He pulled almost all the way out. He gave you a minute to let you adjust. He started to move again. The pace was increasing as well the friction. His hands trailed down your body and he brushed around your boobs. You whimpered. He was kissing your neck and through your heavy breathing you could feel yourself nearing to the climax. 

"Patrick... Oh. I'm gonna..." you breathed out. 

"Me too." you heard him breathe out. He slammed into you few last times and orgasmed. That was all it took for you and you came as well. 

"That was amazing." he whispered and slowly pulled out of you. He slid off the condom and threw it away in the trash can. You kissed him on the lips and he threw a blanket over your bodies and put his arm around your shoulder. 

"We should get some sleep." he suggested. 

"But won't the other boys be curious when they find us sleeping in your bed naked?" you laughed. 

"Probably." Patrick said and closed his eyes. He slowly fell asleep by your side.

~•*•~ 

"Wakey, wakey..." you heard someone trying to wake you up. It definitely wasn't Patrick as he was still laying next to you. You looked up. It was Pete. 

"Ehm, good morning." You managed to get out. 

"Hey, Pete uhm... What's up?" asked Patrick sleepily. 

"Not much, just that it's already nine and I thought you two might wanted to get dressed-" you suddenly realised that you were still naked just covered in blankets "and uhm... I made you coffee. The others are in the lounge, so if you want you can join us." He smiled at us and walked away. 

"I guess our secret is no longer a secret." you chuckled. Patrick just gave you a kiss and got out off bed. He put on his jeans and a plain t-shirt and than he noticed the state of your shirt on the floor. 

"Oh, you might not wanna wear that. Here you go. It might be a bit big for you, but I guess that's fine." He handed you one of his button up shirts and you gladly took it from him. You went to sit in the lounge with the others. 

The minute you sat down one of them said with a slight grin:"Hey, I'm Joe and this is Andy." 

"Hi." mumbled the other. 

"Oh, nice to meet you, I am [y/n]." 

Patrick put his hand around your shoulder and took a sip from his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. You can find me on tumblr - xyliadrien.tumblr.com


End file.
